The present invention has been developed in view of transitions having a frame, in which frame a number of modules, for receiving separate cables, pipes or wires, and at least one compression unit are placed. Often the compression unit has the form of a so-called wedge, comprising a number of interacting wedge elements. Such wedges have normally one or more screws to activate the compression unit.
There is a risk that electrically conductive material builds up static charges. Such static charges might discharge at contact with a different potential. This could lead to ignition of possible hazardous gases present.
The one or more screws of the compression unit should be connected to earth in order to avoid the risk of an undesired electrostatic discharge. It is previously known to solve this problem by connecting the one or more screws to an external conductor.